Memories Everywhere
by Sammyangel
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin, Grace Skywalker has left the rebel alliance. While at Varykino, her families Lake retreat she will have to unravel several secrets that she's kept for years. During the duration of her pregnancy she will reunite her mother, brother and sister and herself. Then there will be the arrival of her baby boy or girl.
1. The Arrival

**Well this is after Plunging into Darkness when Grace goes to Naboo for her pregnancy and arrives at Varykino. ~SammyAngel**

* * *

_~Grace's Point of View~_

Varykino. The last place it seemed I had peace before the fall of the Republic. I looked around the lake retreat and saw the sunset wondering what's going to happen, If I'm just deluding myself that everything will be fine. Force! I haven't been here since Luke and Leia came into the picture. It feels so good to be back here.

"Grace? Are you listening?" Pooja questioned

I put my hand on my growing stomach and turn to look at my cousin.

"No, I'm sorry." I admitted too preoccupied with my thoughts

Pooja looks at me worried, I knew she was but she didn't know I was pregnant. What I'm going to do is in the morning I'll go into Theed and go visit my mom's grave. Why you may wonder is because I hadn't admitted out loud to anyone but the father of my child, who is space dust. And before I tell anybody else I want to tell my Mom.

As we walk along as Pooja continued to guide me through the corridor's of the Lake retreat the place seemed more and more familiar than it was when I stepped off the gondola. We get to the bedrooms and stop at one near the balcony and entered I look around and see a child size bed and a toy chest and several trinkets like a jewelry box or drawings.

"This was my room." I said amazed that it was the same as I left it

"Your certain." Pooja said looking skeptical which didn't surprise me since I was about three when I was here last.

"Positive." I said twirling one of my curls

"You know we can get a new bed in here so during your stay you'll sleep here." Pooja said

"Yes I would like that a lot." I said noticing something on the bedside table

I walked over to the table and saw it was a holophoto of Mom, Dad and I out in the fields during a picnic with me in my dad's lap.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I remembered that day.

~_Flashback~_

_The Skywalker family were on Naboo in the Lake country for what seemed like forever with the war that's going on._

_Grace Skywalker was running around in the fields with shaaks _

_"Anakin, do you think its alight for her to run that far?" Padmé asked her husband_

_"Yes, besides we're watching her she won't get far." Anakin assured his worried while wife looking at their daughter_

_"Grace! its time for lunch little pilot." Anakin said as he scooped up his daughter and acted as he and his little girl were co-pilots on one of his adventures with his brother Obi-wan Kenobi in a battle of the Clone wars._

_The Picnic basket was filled with cloudberries, shura fruit and Nubian chocolate along with sandwiches. After eating lunch the Skywalker family were full but before they went back to the Lake retreat, Padmé wanted to take a holophoto of the family._

_Padmé snuggled next to Anakin, while he grabbed their rowdy daughter and placed her in his lap._

_C-3po who they brought with them to the retreat insisted on taking the photo._

_On the picnic blanket, the family smiled close together as C-3po took the photo as the sun began to set._

_~End Flashback~ _

Looking at the photo now, you would never guess what would happen months after that photo was taken.

"Grace do you want continue the tour?" Pooja asked

"Yes, I do." I said putting gown the photo where it was and wiping the tears off my cheeks.

I stood up and walked out and closed the door. We continued to walk through the corridors and then we walked into the kitchens

"I think I smell Nubian chocolate cupcakes." I guessed smiling

"Yes, also Nerf stake and several other of your favorites." Pooja said

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I said while my mouth watering

"Ok, I think its time for us to leave before you eat everything." Pooja said teasing while dragging me out of the kitchen and into the dining room

I looked around the dining room and everything was almost ready for dinner

"Everything is almost ready Miss. Naberrie please take your seats." A servant said to Pooja.

Pooja and I sat across from each other waiting for the food

"So, do you really think it's possible?" My cousin asked referring to my Dad's redemption as the food came to the table

I sighed exasperated "Yes I do because he loves me and wouldn't physically or mentally hurt me, yes he did do horrible things, I blame his actions not his intentions. but the darkside did change who he was... while feeding on his anger and fear for losing everything."

"Wow, when you first told me the whole story you couldn't exactly tell me why you believe there's good in him." Pooja commented

"I know, it was complicated and hard to tell you why I believed." I admitted as I felt a warm fall breeze through the window

After dinner Pooja showed me my mother's room where I would sleep until they put in a bigger bed in my room.

As it grows darker I stand on the balcony and think about how I got to this point in time. My relationship with Biggs which I'll never regret, then rescuing my sister then telling Biggs about my pregnancy and telling him that he should go and pilot in the battle, then after my miscarriage but finding out I'm still pregnant and then after telling Luke and Leia that they are brother and sister. Leaving to come to Theed and ask my relatives to help me during my time of need.

I walk into the room and shut the balcony doors and got under the cover's and stared at the ceiling. I think its time to unfreeze my mother from her carbonite prison soon, so what I'll do is call Luke and Leia to tell them I want to unfreeze mom and I want them there. Even though I'm only in the beginning of my 3rd or 4th month I've picked out a boy and girl name for my baby.

Lila Ana Amidala Darklighter for a girl and Jinn Anakin Benjamin Darklighter for a boy.

Well I think it's time to go to sleep. In the next few days I'll have a lot of explaining to do, well I need to come clean about why I'm here, that my mother is alive and Vader nor the emperor cannot know I'm going to have a baby. So that will start a long journey to the end of my Pregnancy

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of _**Memories**** Everywhere** _and the next chapter will be in normal P.O.V I just wanted people to see Graces point of view


	2. new day, New decisions

Grace woke up early that morning as the Sun began to rise, and changed out of the nightgown she found in one of her mother's drawers. She put on a loose-fitting dress that was dark blue with little light purple flowers on it and put her boots on then she went to the bathroom cause the urge to puke was too great which lasted fifteen minutes. She would have to move fast if she was going to get to the gondola before Pooja woke up wondering what she was doing.

As she ran through the lake retreat lifting the hem of the dress as she ran, she had never felt more free since she left for Tatooine at the age of sixteen. She got to the gondola and paid the boat driver, she arrived in Theed as the sun was fully in the sky. She looked around as the morning traffic was starting up around her. She called for a cab and told the driver to take her to the cemetery.

After arriving she searched for her mother's mausoleum. She found it and went in and saw two columns that had a pot of Ryoo flowers on each of them. Between the column was a colored stain glass window with her mother's effigy in all of its glory. Then in front of the window was her mother's sarcophagus which had nothing in it. She was the only one besides Yoda that knew that her mother was encased in Carbonite until she was healed and so since she couldn't go to Polis Massa where her mother was being held she had to spill her thoughts in the mausoleum.

"Oh, mom I've screwed up majorly." Grace admitted as tears rolled down her cheeks as she kneeled down on the floor clutching her Japor snippet necklace.

"I never thought that any of our lives would be like this." Grace said sadly wondering if the events that led to this point in time was meant to happen.

"I'm pregnant Mom." Grace admitted tearfully smiling

"Your going to be a grandma. And your going to see your grandson or granddaughter be born and grow-up." Grace said confident

"I don't know how you raised me while Dad was at war, because I don't think I have the strength to raise my child alone which I won't be alone I know." Grace said imagining her mother telling her what she needs to hear.

It seemed like minutes while it was actually seconds Grace stood up and dusted off her dress and wiped her tears off of her face. She looked at the sarcophagus and saw the Naboo symbol and smiled.

"I love you, Mom and I know you'll support me in my decision." Grace said smiling

Then she turned and left without looking back feeling stronger than she was when she entered the mausoleum.

As she walked in to Theed, she looked at her watch chrono and was shocked to see it was ten in the morning. She'd been in the mausoleum for three hours!

_"Well, I guess its time to face the music." Grace thought as she made her way back to the gondola to take her back to Varykino._

During the ride back to the Lake retreat she thought about how people are going to react to her pregnancy and her mothers revival. She put her hand on her baby bump and rubbed it trying to calm herself.

When she arrived Pooja was standing there waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Pooja hissed

"None of your business." Grace said

"Yes it is Grace." Pooja insisted

"No! its not I'm a grown woman." Grace said angry

"Maybe..." Pooja relented

"There's no maybe Pooja." Grace interrupted

Then Grace made her way past her cousin and ran to her mother's room and shut and locked the door.

_"That was a very stupid conversation. But I can't tell her just yet." Grace thought putting her hand on her abdomen she unlocked the door and went to her actual room._

She remembered when Biggs confronted her after the 'big reveal' of her past

_~Flashback~_

_In front of Beggars Canyon two lovers were seeing each other for the first time in almost a month._

_"Hey, um what's up." Grace said awkwardly her heart beating rapidly _

_"Why?" Biggs asked_

_"Because it was to protect them." grace said weakly_

_"Oh, Bantha poodoo Grace! pretending to not be his sister and knowing he has a twin, knowing about his father is what he want's more than anything is not protecting him." Biggs protested_

_"I know but by the time I saw Luke again the lies were in motion." Grace whispered looking down guilty_

_"I can't do it anymore Biggs, I can't lie to him but I can't show it yet." Grace admitted_

_Biggs shook his head and started to walk away._

_"Hey we're not done yet!" Grace shouted_

_Grace marched up to where Biggs was and looked him in the eye_

_"What about us?" Grace asked_

_"I don't think you know what you want anymore. Being behind a lie too long." Biggs commented_

_"Maybe we had our chance." Biggs said walking away_

_"Fine! have it your way you stubborn Bantha head." Grace screeched _

_Biggs turned around and looked at his almost three-year girlfriend._

_"Why would you want to be with me anyhow?" Biggs said_

_Grace walked up to him_

_"So you can be the first and last person I kiss." Grace said _

_Then she leaned in and kissed him_

_"I love you, Grace Skywalker." Biggs said softly_

_"I love you too." Grace said smiling brightly with love in her eyes_

_The galaxy's problems didn't matter at that moment, or the events that would or wouldn't follow. It was just two of them against the world._

_~End Flashback~_

Grace was smiling like a thousand star's shining as she remembered that and how they were stronger than ever after that.

Grace looked at her suitcase in the corner and lifted it up and unzipped the front pocket and took out a velvet box and opened it.

A sliver ring with a diamond and two Nubian rubies on both sides of the diamond, she looked on the inside and saw an engraving **_'Whatever comes our way we'll see it through, there's nothing our love can't do.'_**

Grace took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on her engagement finger and smiled and left her room.

She went to the main room and watched the sunset.

"Beautiful sunset huh?" Pooja said coming beside her

"Yeah it is... Pooja I'm sorry about this afternoon." Grace said turning to look at her cousin

'Where were you this morning." Pooja asked

In Theed, in the cemetery visiting my mom." Grace said while a tear escaped her eye

Pooja now understood why Grace didn't tell her where she was. Aunt Padmé could be a sore subject sometimes.

"Pooja, in a few days can you have grandma, Aunt sola and Ryoo come here I have something to tell them." Grace asked

"Sure." Pooja said noticing a ring on her cousin's engagement finger.

Both of the woman knew that the announcement was going to change the lives of the Naberrie woman forever.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter to Memories everywhere and I don't own **Sweet home Alabama or everything by Michael Bublé ** but I own Grace Skywalker. Please Read and Review.


	3. The fears she realizes she needs to face

The next few days were a wreck for Grace since she spent the next few days trying to figure out what to say. Pooja had called Grandma Jobal, Her mother and Ryoo to Varykino to tell them Grace's news, It was the day to tell the pregnancy to everyone and Grace was pacing back and forth trying to calm herself. Pooja shook her head.

_"Same as always" Pooja thought thinking about all the times Grace was nervous speaking in front of people_

Jobal, Sola and Ryoo came at about 9 A.M wondering what was the big news Grace was going to tell. The three Naberrie women walked into the living room where Pooja and Grace were waiting for them. Jobal hugged both of her granddaughters and sat down on the couch next to Sola.

"What's the big news?" Jobal asked looking at her granddaughters

Grace took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." Grace said softly

The Four Naberrie women looked at grace with shock and blank expressions.

"Congratulations." Pooja said getting over the shock

"Is the father involved?" Sola blurted out

Grace looked down at her engagement ring and a tear slid down her cheek.

"The father and love of my life was killed in the battle of Yavin." Grace said her voice cracking lightly

An awkward silence followed then Ryoo stood up and walked up to Grace and hugged her.

"We'll help you in any way that we can." Ryoo said with comfort

"Really? Just because we're family? I'm basically a complete stranger!" Grace pointed out

"That maybe, but Family doesn't abandon family." Jobal and Sola said as they walked up and hugged Grace

"So, how did it happen?" Sola asked her niece

Grace explained how she rescued Leia with Luke, Han and Chewbacca then reuniting with Biggs, the proposal, then telling him of the pregnancy and then his death.

Grace was ecstatic about having support of her mother's family, now she had to tell Luke, Leia and Han.

Since it was a warm day at noon, Grace decided to go down to the Lake with her grandmother, Aunt and cousins.

Sola and Jobal watched as Pooja and Ryoo were playing in the water like they did when they were children.

Grace walked slowly into the lake, as the wind started to blow.

Even though it was Fall, it was a nice day before winter started in a few weeks. Grace floated on her back as all the worries of her life washed away. Until the serenity was disrupted by a splash of water from pooja. Grace opened her and stood up, splashed her back then Ryoo splashed Grace then a splash war started and got so bad Sola and Jobal got splashed and joined the fun.

After the splash war, They went back to the retreat and ate lunch.

"That was the best fun I've had in years!" Sola said

"I know. I can't wait to do that again." Pooja said excited

"You know, we thought we would have never see you again." Jobal whispered

Grace was shocked. She knew that if was or wasn't pregnant, she would've came back after the war.

"It was to protect me, so nobody could assassinate me." Grace said softly

"But we would've protected you." Sola protested

'Yes, But Mom had many enemies so I had to go into hiding to protect myself."

"Your father and mother would be so proud of you." Sola said fondly

"You knew?" Grace asked curious to know if she did know.

"I suspected. Especially since I saw the way he looked at her." Sola explained smiling softly

You have your mother's determination, strength and intelligence. While you have your father's force abilities, fearlessness and his eyes."

During dinner the Naberrie women talked about what will happen in the next few months and what Grace will do after the baby was born.

"I want to go back to the rebellion after the baby is a few months old." Grace said

The other three women disagreed that she shouldn't go back. Pooja understood her decision but didn't voice her opinion as she was conflicted.

Later on, Grace was walking in the gardens with a comm. unit clutched in her hand. She sat on a nearby bench and typed in Leia's personal comm. number.

A minute later she saw her sister with Luke and Han on the _Falcon._

"Hi! we were just about to call you. How was your trip?" Leia asked

"Good. Leia, I have to tell you three something about the reason I'm on Naboo." Grace admitted

"What is it?" Luke asked curious

"I'm pregnant." Grace admitted

"Biggs is the father." Luke said knowingly

Grace nodded her head smiling sadly.

"So you went to Naboo to be there during the time of your pregnancy?" Leia summarized

"Yes." Grace said

"Well, I knew something was up since you looked sick during the trip to Alderaan." Han said remembering she looked kind of sick.

"Yes, but I want you three to come and visit if you can in a few months." Grace said her sister and brother

"I don't know, Grace I'm needed here. We all are." Leia said stubbornly

I know but there's another thing I need to speak with you and Luke about." Grace interrupted quickly before the call was canceled.

"About what?" Leia prodded curious

"Our mother." Grace said serious

Taking the silence as a sign to continue. "I have thought about releasing Mom from the carbonite." Grace said confident. It took a few minutes for Leia to register what her sister said.

"Seriously now?" Leia said

"I think it's a great idea." Luke said

Shut up! and no it's not a great time. Even though it would be great for the alliance" Leia said curious

"No, not now but it's time. And the reason I want her free is so she can be there for the delivery." Grace classified, giving her reason.

Leia deeply sighed "Alight, but It'll be hard to convince Mothma that only Luke and I can go." Leia said frustrated.

"Great, I'll see you in a few weeks." Grace said disconnecting the call.

Later on, Grace was looking at the moon on the water from the main room balcony. And got an idea to draw her family together. Her mother, father herself and Luke and Leia. She went into the living room and saw Pooja dozing off on the couch, so she put a blanket on her.

She looked around the lake retreat for art supplies but couldn't find any.

_"I'll just get the supplies in Theed tomorrow." Grace thought as she left the living and went into her room._

Grace looked around her room amazed at how it looks. The room has several pictures she drew and clothes she left the last time she was there. She started to unpack her suitcase and put the dresses and tunics into the dressers.

After finishing puting up the clothes, she saw photo albums that she put together. She took them out and started to look at the albums, sitting on her bed. She saw photos of her birthdays and other holidays, also photos of her parents and herself. She sighed remembering when her life was less complicated.

_"Photos can take you back to places and embraces you think you left behind." Grace thought of her parents, Alderaan and several other things. As she fell asleep dreaming of happier times._

_~Dream~_

_Grace was in the middle of the field of the Lake country and saw her mother with Luke and Leia. It looked like a beautiful, peaceful day, not a cloud in sight. __But as she got closer to them she saw that they were crying._

_"Hey, mom, Luke and Leia. Why are you crying?" Grace asked confused._

_"Because you lied to us." Leia said angry_

_What? I didn't lie to either of you." Grace protested_

_'But you did. About our father and who he is." Luke pointed out_

_"Yes, I did. I admit but I didn't create those lies." Grace said sorrowfully_

_her mother stood up and looked at her oldest daughter" Maybe, but sweetheart you could've told the truth at any time." Padme said softly._

_"Yes, but I was doing what..." Grace said_

_"You thought was right?" Padme said knowingly._

_"Yes, But I never meant to hurt anybody." Grace said with tears sliding down her face._

_"It doesn't matter anymore because we're done." Leia said as she, Luke and their mother walked away._

_~End Dream~_

Grace shot up gasping and shaking. Then looked around and saw she was in her bedroom.

_"I don't know if that will happen but I know they will be mad." Grace thought, thinking about her siblings reaction._

She looked at the time and saw that it was 2:30 A.M and groaned and rested her head on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter and I'm sorry about the delay but I was busy. Anyway Please read and review.**


End file.
